Lengthy Division
by Leave1942
Summary: As a new threat emerges Tenchi finds that his powers are, at best, waning. In order to clear his mind enough to return to a harmonious state, he embarks on a journey with Ryoko and Ayeka, one that ends at Jurai, and with a chosen lover. T for now, M later
1. Chapter 1

The young man sat cross-legged, feeling the cold of the hardwood floor beneath him despite his tough and faded jeans. His eyes were closed, and his handsome (albeit youthful) face looked peaceful, a sharp contrast to the sporadic crop of spiky black hair that framed it. His lightly muscled arms, mostly concealed by a black denim jacket, rested on his thighs, and his not unimpressive shoulders rose and fell steadily in beat with his slow and deep breathing.

He was meditating.

_I am...happy..._

The thought drifted through his mind, unprompted, both welcome and indifferent. It was certainly a thought worthy of existence, for it was quite true. The boy...no, the young _man_...was indeed quite jovial. A life that had once revolved around two family members and an indifferent school career was now rich with friends. Though perhaps family was a better term (though some of the above females in question would tend to disagree).

_Mihoshi and Kiyone...quite the pair..._

In his mind, he saw a picture of the two detectives, at the helm of the Yagami. Both were smiling, though the ganguro girl was doing so a bit obliviously while the green haired beauty's was more of an exasperated smirk.

_Washu and Sasami...they may be small, but they've sure got enough spirit..._

And other peaceful scene; the pint-sized scientist was emerging from the closet, various mechanical devices strewn in the impossible distance, only to be greeted by the bubbly younger princess, who was presenting her with a plate of rice balls.

_And then there's Ayeka and Ryoko..._

He heaved a sigh as a less inviting image ran across his mind. The purple haired princess of Jurai, teeth bared, fighting with a grinning space pirate currently two yards off the ground and flipping of Jurain royalty. The youth could practically hear the ensuing explosions and cries of -

"Filthy mongrel!"

He blinked. That was not his imagination, and neither was the cloud of smoke and dust erupting with a roar from his backyard. Grumbling at the interruption (though to be fair, his mediation time was usually at end once he lighted on these particular females, and his distraction was not always in the form of an explosion), he got to his feet after grasping the sword hilt that had lain before him. As he reached the open door, he quickly slid into his shoes and raced across the yard, picking up speed as he reached the long line of stone steps leading to his house.

Unbeknownst to him, his grandfather stood in the shadows of the Masaki shrine, arms crossed, watching his descendent head towards the scrap with a troubled look on his weathered features. "When will you clear this hurdle, my boy?"

* * *

He arrived just in time; an orange energy ball had just gathered in Ryoko's palm while the miniature floating logs of Jurain defense began to hover near the pirate. The spiky headed youth groaned, scratching the back of his head with the sword.

"Enough, you two!" he yelled, garnering the attention of the growling women. They both paused to look over to him, their once-malicious features instantly transforming into that of almost sickly adoration.

"Lord Tenchi!" cried Ayeka, clasping her hands together. "How good it is to see you!"

Ryoko, in turn, took a more direct approach with her greeting. Giggling gleefully to herself, she teleported herself to slightly above Tenchi, whom she quickly embraced from behind. "Heya, Tenchi," she grinned, nuzzling her cheek against hers as she left the rest of her body floating.

"Knock it off," he responded, arching an eyebrow. "Both of you!" he added in response to Ryoko's pout and Ayeka's triumphant grin. Truth be told, he loved it when Ryoko greeted him in such a way. He was so used to being polite and proper, that he was almost envious of her brazen way of showing affection. Not to mention how soft she was...soft and warm...

"Oh, but Tenchi!" pleaded Ryoko. "Mean old Ayeka started it! I'm serious this time!"

"Old?!" cried the princess, her right eye twitching slightly. "Listen, you prehistoric mummy, just because I refuse to let you grab the last pancake _every_ morning does not mean I am a bad person!"

"No, but your arrogance and superiority complex sure do!" shot back the ex-pirate, sticking her tongue out with a smirk. Ayeka continued to fume, wanting to attack but prevented by Tenchi's presence.

"That's enough, Ryoko," he sighed, grabbing one of her biceps and flinging her into the air. She whirled around and came to a halt, cross-legged.

"Hmph!" she replied, crossing her arms.

The row was broken up by Sasami's cheerful face poking out from the back door. "Guys, lunch is just about ready! Can you at least hold off from fighting long enough to try this new recipe for miso soup I found?" She giggled, knowing that none of them would ever willingly turn down an offer of food, especially Ryoko.

Her laughter was cut off, however, by the site of a massive ship entering visibility. The others turned, following her stare, and Tenchi gulped.

"What now?"

* * *

A man sat on a giant throne in the middle of the ship's impressive bridge, his face cloaked in shadow. His glove fingers tapped lightly on the arm of his seat, as he waited for his lieutenant to approach.

The young man did so, with dignity in his steps. Below his short brown hair lay eyes that appeared too old for a face that couldn't have seen more than twenty terran years. Whipping off a quick salute, he began his report.

"My lord, we've received confirmation." Touching a particular space on his clip board, the man brought up three viewscreens, each displaying a different member of the Jurai royal family.

"Tenchi Masaki, crown prince of Jurai and apparently the master of the Light Hawk Wings. Defeated the criminal Kagato, who had been impersonating his ancestor Yosho. Chose to forsake a life of royalty to remain on Earth."

The man in the throne nodded, and the lieutenant continued.

"Ayeka Masaki Jurai, crown princess of Jurai. Instrumental in Tenchi's victory, she possesses impressive Jurain powers, though nothing out of the ordinary. She, too, forsake her like of royalty in preference of life on Earth.

Again the man gestured, impatient for this formality to be finished.

"Sasami Masaki Jurai, the younger crown princess of Jurai. In addition, she appears to harbor the spirit of Tsunami, one of the Chousin, and traveled with Tenchi towards Jurai's liberation. She, as did the others, returned to Earth."

The man nodded. "Is that all?" His voice was like the whisper of a snake's passing breath, dripping with malice.

His lieutenant raised an eyebrow. "One final detail...Others currently dwell in the Masaki residence: space-pirate Ryoko Hakubi, genius and Chousin Washu Hakubi, and Yosho 'Katsuhito' Masaki Jurai."

"And...?" drawled the hideous voice.

The youthful lieutenant sighed. "Do you wish to proceed, knowing innocents will be involved?" Personally, he was opposed to such action. He knew and agreed with, albeit reluctantly, his leader's reasons for attacking the three Jurain youths, but he felt uncomfortable at the thought of needless slaughter.

Narrowing his eyes, the man whispered again. "We will burn them to the ground. Once Jurai's future and hope has been crushed, we will attack the home planet while they are filled with grief and angst. So again I say burn..."

After a moment's hesitation, the younger man nodded. "Ready all cannons!" he cried to the bridge. "Commence attack in T minus five!"

* * *

A red blaze descended through the atmosphere, approaching the floating warship that had recently made it's presence known on the planet Earth.

"Who do yah think it is?" asked the curly-haired blonde currently sitting in the co-pilot's seat. She glanced at her tense companion as she sipped on a juice box.

"I dunno, Mihoshi..." replied her partner in a tense voice. She was clutching the controls so hard her knuckles had turned white. "But I've got a feeling we're about to find out!"

Finally, the Yagimi reached comfortable airspace, and hovered in front of the much larger craft.

"Unidentified ship," called Kiyone, speaking through the Yagami's microphone. "You have entered restricted airspace without stated reason or identification. As this area is one of special protection, you must either show proof of approval or immediately vacate this star system!"

"Erm...Kiyone?" came the timid voice of her partner.

"Not now, Mihoshi! Can't you see we're kinda in the middle of something, here?" grumbled the teal haired detective, not even bothering to glance at the bubbly blonde.

"B-but Kiyoooooooone!!"

Her eye twitching, Kiyone ripped the mic set from her head and slammed it on the console, turning to face her partner. "WHAT?!"

Slowly, Mihoshi's trembling finger pointed at her view screen. "T-t-their w-weapons system has l-locked onnnnnnnnnn..." She turned to face Kiyone, tears in her eyes.

Kiyone's eyes widened as she stared at the screen.

"...shit."

* * *

"Well, that's bad," blinked Tenchi as a beam of light collided with one of Yagami's engine ports. The red ship began to descend, and Tenchi's eyes grew wide as he realized it's destination. "They're headed for the lake!" he cried, and whole crew raced towards the porch.

As predicted, the craft splashed into the surface of the water, displacing most of the liquid into the air. Releasing it's emergency floatation devices, the Yagami drifted to the service. The hatch opened with a hiss, and a frantic pair of detective emerged.

"We've got a big problem!" cried Kiyone as she and Mihoshi reached the others. By this point, Washu had emerged from the house while Katsuhito had descended the steps, and the whole group turned to face the ship, wondering just what the hell was going on.

As if to answer their questioning glances, a body began to materialize in front of them amidst a glowing green light. The man who had sat on the throne (unbeknownst to them) now stood before them, resplendent in royal attire of purples and reds, though from which planet he hailed was uncertain. His long green hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and his beard and temples were flecked with gray. Piercing yellow eyes boar out of a hardened face consisting of more scar tissue than flesh. Worst of all, he was grinning.

"This is a warning, brought about by a nagging subordinate. I only wish to claim the lives of the three inheritors of the Jurai royal family; the rest are advised to vacate the premises, as quickly and distantly as possible."

Ryoko stepped forward with a growl. "How dare you?! None of us would ever abandon the others, least of all Tenchi!" With that, she phased into her scarlet and black battle attire.

"That's right!" cried Ayeka, transforming into her Jurain battle clothes. Mihoshi and Kiyone nodded, bringing out their pistols and leveling them at the intruder.

Tenchi stepped forward as well, placing a hand upon Ryoko's shoulder. "Thank you," he smiled. "But I will be the first to attack, and hopefully the only one. I won't have others fight my battles for me, you know that." And he, too, activated his Jurain powers, and phased into his battle gear. He held up the sword after which he was named, though he did not yet activate it.

"But Tenchi..." pleaded Ryoko. Before she could get another word in, laughter interrupted.

"Such empty nobility...you truly are the heir of Jurai. So be it; you can all die together..." hissed the intruder. He raised his arm, about to return to his ship, when the piercingly calm voice of Katsuhito emerged.

"Why?"

The man paused, eyes widening madly for a moment before he forced himself to keep his cool. "Why, you ask? You were around, then, Yosho...you should remember Sigma III."

Eyes widening, Katsuhito was momentarily speechless. "But...but that was an accident...inevitable!" he choked out.

"You...LIE!" cried the furious invader. Summoning up a massive ball of energy, he released a blast at the shocked Katsuhito, who was too speechless to dodge. The ray of energy collided with his shoulder, tearing through it and knocking him off his feet.

"Grandpa!" cried Tenchi, racing to Katsuhito's side. After making sure his wound was fatal, he returned to his feet, glaring at the invader. "Give me your name," he ordered, his voice full of unreadable emotion.

Smiling wryly, the man considered. "Loquax," he responded after a long pause.

Nodding, Tenchi brought down the hilt of his sword. "Alright, then." He activated the light sword, and was about to charge forward when he noticed something. It was flickering...only slightly, but in a way it had never done before. Well, he'd ask Washu to look at it later...right now, he had to deal with this threat.

Charging with a small roar, Tenchi brought up his weapon, aiming a downward slash at his opponent. Grinning, Loquax dodged to the side, forming a glowing green energy sword himself. Before he had time to attack, however, Tenchi brought his blue blade in a horizontal slash towards his enemy's midsection.

Not even caring about the hit he had inflicted, Tenchi brought down the sword again, though this time it collided with the green energy blade. The swords hissed as their energies collided, and the Tenchi's flickering increased. Blinking in shock and fear, Tenchi watched his blade dissolve, and cried out in pain as Loquax's blade slashed open his right bicep.

"Tenchi!" cried Ryoko, teleported to him and bringing him back to the group. Glaring at Loquax, she formed her orange sword and took a battle position. "You'll pay for what you did to Tenchi!" she hissed, earning a grin from their assailant.

She was pushed back lightly but firmly by Tenchi as he stepped up yet again. "No, Tenchi, you're bleeding!" she blinked.

"Thanks for the save, Ryoko, but I'm doing this for Grandpa." With those words he again activated the Tenchi. And yet again, the blade sputtered and died. "What is wrong with this thing!?" he cried, trying again and not even managing the sputter.

"Well," laughed Loquax. "It seems you're no threat at all. I don't need to personally witness your defeat, so excuse me while I head back to my ship!"

A force blast rocked the area in which he'd been standing less than a second after he'd teleported away. A furious Ayeka stood out in front, palm out. "How _dare_ he insult Lord Tenchi!" she hissed.

"We've got bigger problems than that, Ayeka," chimed in Washu. "That ship is nothing I can recognize, but it's brimming with fire power...and it's currently readying all it's cannons towards us. It'll only take them about thirty seconds to break through the shield I've set around the property."

As she finished speaking, orange rays of energy rained down upon them, splashing off the invisible shield like liquid.

"Lord Tenchi, release the Light Hawk Wings!" cried Ayeka. "They're our only hope right now!"

Standing up straighter, Tenchi nodded. "Er...right!" He closed his brown eyes, attempting to concert on the power that had been bestowed to him. For some reason it felt harder than it had before...like an old wooden both that had been overgrown and changed into something else...

A blast finally broke through the shield, crashing into the Earth and forming a crater. Ryoko, the closest to the explosion, was thrown off her feet. When Tenchi lowered his arms from shielding his face, he saw her lying against a pile of rocks, eyes unseeing, a trickle of blood running down her face.

"Ryoko!" he cried. Through the depth of his emotions, he recalled the Light Hawk Wings, and they formed in front of him as a pale blue light. He willed them across himself, transforming him yet again into the pink battle clothes he'd worn before. Frowning at the warship, he formed two massive wings over the house, absorbing the attacking. Forming the third wing in front of him, Tenchi grasped it. At his touch, it transformed into an ornate javelin.

Pulling back and taking aim, Tenchi hurled the javelin towards the spaceship. It disappeared from view, and for a moment there was nothing but the neutralized barrage. Then, the ship was rocketed by a huge explosion on it's underside, and it began to sink.

"My lord!" cried the lieutenant. "We must retreat to hyperspace! Our drives can no longer resist Earth's gravity!"

Cursing, Loquax slammed his hands on the arms of his chair. "So be it..." he hissed. "Return to the ruins...for now..."

The ship winked out of sight as it entered the psuedo-dimension of hyperspace. The group breathed a universal sigh of relief...all except Tenchi, who had just laid Ryoko's body out next to his grandfather's.

"Are you alright, Ryoko?" he asked, dropping to his knees. Her amber eyes flickered for a moment before consciousness returned to them. She looked at him with worry.

"Tenchi, what-"

"Everything's okay now," he said, forcing a smile into the lie. Something was very, very, wrong, but Ryoko didn't need to get high strung for no reason at the moment.

She smiled back. "Good..." she managed, before passing out again.

Stroking her hair once, an honest smile lingering on his face for just a shadow of a second, Tenchi turned to his grandfather.

"I'm fine, Tenchi," the old man responded, getting himself to a sitting position and anticipating the boy's inquiry. "I'll live."

"...okay, Grandpa," nodded the boy. "But I think you owe us an explanation...you seem to know what this Sigma III thing is all about, and I have a feeling that it's going to be important..."

Not meeting his descendant's eyes, Katsuhito nodded. "Aye. But first, let us retire to the living room; it appears only part of the upstairs was damaged, and a war-torn yard is no place for a story."

Nodding again, Tenchi pulled his grandfather's arm over his back and helped him to his feet. The whole group trudged inside, speechless (something remarkably out of character for the whole lot of them), Washu hovering Ryoko's body along in her wake. Laying the unconscious demoness on the couch, the rest proceeded to take positions inside the living room.

Ayeka and Sasami sat on the loveseat, Ryo-Ohki resting fitfully in the younger sister's lap. Washu sat on the arm of the couch on which her daughter lay, and Mihoshi and Kiyone sat on the floor using said couch as a backrest. Katsuhito wearily took the chair, and Tenchi remained on his feet, leaning against the wall, having returned to his ordinary clothes (as had Ayeka).

With a small cough, Katsuhito began his tale.

"It happened nearly two thousand years ago. Sigma III was a peaceful planet, a united group of nation's that prized both science and neutrality. In fact, the Sigmans were the first to discover hyperspace, and created means of utilizing their finds: a gateway that accelerated ships to a previously inputted destination by means of galactic coordinates. The transported ship could then return to Sigma III (or rather, it's moon, on which the gateway had been crafted) by inputting a code unique to each use. Trips that would've taken years took merely a day, and so forth.

"At the time, Jurai was in the midst of a fierce war with another Empire, instigated through contested colonies and territories. Ambassadors implored the Sigmans to help them, and at first their pleas fell on deaf ears; they wanted to part in another's war. But, eventually the lure of having guinea pigs for their infant system was too great, and the Sigmans agreed.

"It seemed like the perfect guerrilla tactic for Jurai; they would travel at high speeds to their enemy, emerge from hyperspace, do their damage, remerge, and return to Sigma to resupply on a nation that had been annexed into the Jurain Empire. The war seemed to be at an end, till the enemy got wise.

"Investing in stealth technology, they managed to attach numerous high powered explosives to the Jurain ships before they reentered hyperspace. Once they entered Sigma III's atmosphere...they detonated. The planet was destroyed, and only the moon was intact, and the small group of scientists that ran the gateway project. Wracked with guilt, fear, and confusion, Jurai forced the scientists into prisoners of war, and coerced them into refining the hyperspace system so that it could be outfitted onto warships. They...succeeded, and the war was ended.

"The owners of that ship must have been off the planet at the time...perhaps a research vessel or something of the like. I don't know why they've resurfaced now, but evidently they want revenge on Jurai's royal family for bringing them into this mess, and destroying their home..."

He concluded his tale to a speechless audience, his head bowed in shame.

"Brother..." asked Ayeka, horror in her voice. "Why wasn't I aware of this? This was completely ignoring in my history classes!"

Wincing slightly, Katsuhito refused to meet her eyes. "Jurai isn't exactly proud of what it did...it's a fact of history better left untouched...or at least, that's most of the Royal Family's opinion."

Kiyone glanced at the pink-haired scientist. "Did you know about this, Washu?"

"That's LITTLE Washu!" cried the mad doctor, glaring at Kiyone, who muttered a frantic "Sorry!"

"And no, I didn't know this particular annul of history...but I can believe it." She sighed. "Those who are dedicated would go through much in order to procure scientific discovery. No, I have no doubt that the Sigmans were aware of the danger when they agreed to participate in such a war."

As the group began to discuss what they had just learned, Tenchi spoke for the first time since entering the house.

"Okay," he said, impatience for once dominating his voice. "So that explains why he attacked us. Fine. But what I want to know is why my sword and my powers...glitched...the way they did. Why don't I have control?"

Again, the room fell silent. Ryoko had awoken, and was currently propping herself up to listen. Katsuhito sighed.

"Tenchi, there is a reason I taught you to meditate, and it is not simply because I believe it to be healthy. For your sake and for mine, it is essential. You and I are of mixed blood...compare it to a war between your Jurai blood and Earthen blood. While this juxtaposition is the reason for your impressive powers, it can create disorder if you are not of the right peace of mind. I think it's safe to say that a necessary...decision...has been on your mind, and is creating unrest within you."

Tenchi gulped at this, scratching the back of his head with a small chuckle as he received glares of anger from Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Hmm..." Katsuhito sat in thought for a moment, contemplating what he thought the group should do. "Tenchi, I believe it would be best for you and the Princesses to head to Jurai. You'll be safe their, until you return to a peaceful state of mind and renew your powers."

Tenchi blinked. "That's fine, but how? Washu, can you get us there through teleportation?"

The little scientist had just exchanged a glance with Katsuhito, and lighted onto the man's plan. "I would, but if Loquax really is from Sigma III, I'm sure he's regulating hyperspace. You'll hafta fly there, and only one ship is fast enough to get you there within a month." She pointed to Sasami's lap, a bit overdramatically. "Ryo-Ohki, my prize invention!"

"...Myah?"

Ryoko grinned. _Ah, so this is my chance to go on a trip with Tenchi...Shame that stupid Ayeka has to be there, but maybe Sasami will keep her busy...heheheheh..._

Ayeka smiled as well. _Finally, a trip to the stars with Lord Tenchi! Hopefully Ryoko will be too busy playing chauffeur to interfere with our love! Hohohohoho..._

"Er...alright..." agreed Tenchi, eyeing the girls' suspicious grins with a bit of unease. _Oh man, they're just gonna fight the whole way there...and grandpa seems to think I have to pick one of them to help get my powers back...ho boy..._

Washu grinned. "While you lovebirds are headed for vacation, I'll be hear trying to trace any leads I can on Loquax's whereabouts and plans. Mihoshi, Kiyone: I'll need you two to head to GP headquarters and found out what you can."

The pair nodded.

"Alright, people, let's do this!" cried Washu.

* * *

Rightio, so this my first return to fanfics in a very long time, and this time it's about Tenchi and the gang. You'll notice some elements that are blended from the OVA and the TV series, but hey, the essentials are there. Hope you enjoy it...don't expect later chapters to be so long, though, nor as dark or series. It'll be easier to write for everyone once they've all split up...managing 8 people a scene is no walk in the park! Anyway, the story will progress to where Tenchi has to choose between Ayeka and Ryoko, and it'll be more humorous as we go along. The Loquax and Sigma III stuff is just there to give an added boost, and make this a bit more adventurey.

Till next time, Leave out!

PS: Disclaimer: I don't own these guyz .>


	2. The Journey Begins!

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tenchi for perhaps the thirty thousandth time. He was frantically looking for a way out as Ryoko and Ayeka pushed him towards the spires that were Ryo-Ohki, his prone feet leaving tracks in the ground as he attempted to resist.

"Tenchi, if you continue to struggle, I'll take so many samples from you that you won't be able to pee for days!" smirked Washu, laughing maniacally at the poor boy's reaction as she watched from the porch.

"Will...you...just...shut...up!" cried Ryoko, finally managing to force him under the bay of the ship.

"B-but!" His cry was cut off as the cabbit brought him on board with a delighted cry of "Myah!" Giggling, Sasami ran up to Ayeka and Ryoko, a massive pack on her back. She entered the ship as well, waving a "Bye!" back at Katsuhito and Washu (Mihoshi and Kiyone had already departed for headquarters).

"Ayeka, please come here for a moment," stated Katsuhito, gesturing casually with his right hand (for his left arm was currently bandaged and unhappily lying in a sling).

"You, too, Ry-o-ko..." grinned Washu, drawing out the syllables of her daughter's name as she stood next to the old Jurain, hands on her hips as if she was some sort of all-powerful idol...though, to be fair, there was some truth in this assessment.

Giving each other puzzled looks, the girls shrugged and approached their respective elders. "What is it?" yawned Ryoko as Ayeka asked "What is it, brother? We really should get going."

"Yes, and if you'll let me speak, you'll be off sooner," smiled Katsuhito, raising an eyebrow. Ryoko smirked at Ayeka's blush, leading Washu to bop her on her spiky head.

"Look," said Washu, pointedly ignoring Ryoko's stares of hate, "Tenchi must come to a decision between you two by the end of his trip, for all our sakes. And while that means that one of you will be with him..."

"...the other will not," finished Katsuhito, fixing the girls with an appraising stare. "Will you be able to manage this? I'm sure that leaving this relatively comfortable neutrality behind is as hard for both of you as it is for Tenchi himself."

The girls pondered this for a moment, Ayeka glancing at the ground while her blue haired companion gazed at the clouds.

"...yes."

The first to speak was Ryoko, still watching the azure sky. "Tenchi knows my feelings by now...one way or the other, it'll be nice to know how he feels, ya know?" She finally returned her gaze to the pair staying behind, smiling at a bit sadly.

"I agree," nodded Ayeka, raising her gaze with a look of determination. "Besides, it cannot be avoided; his health is in danger, and we must help him in whatever way we can...even if it means finally driving him away."

Though she was smiling, Washu felt tears welling in her eyes. "Good girls...you've both grown up a great deal." Katsuhito nodded his agreement, smiling beneath his mustache.

"Take care of Tenchi, and try and enjoy yourselves as much as you can along the way...don't worry about Loquax, we'll inform you when we learn enough to determine a plan of action," stated the older man, running a hand through his steely colored hair.

Ryoko grinned while Ayeka nodded with a small smile. "You got it!" she winked, throwing a thumbs up towards the pair before she phased herself onto her ship. Giving the others a small wave, the princess stepped below the ship and allowed herself to be brought onboard.

After a minute or so, the ship set off with a roar of "Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Washu and Katsuhito watched it go, wondering whether or not this was the best thing to do.

"...This is gonna end badly, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

The pair sighed.

* * *

It'd been about two hours since they'd left Earth. The foursome was currently playing cards on the floor of Ryo-Ohki's "bridge." Sasami yawned, throwing down her hand and pouting slightly.

"I'm bored! What's there to do around here, anyway?" She glanced about, cutely huffing at the lack of obvious entertainment.

Ryoko shrugged, smiling at the girl. "Well, to be honest, Ryo-Ohki isn't really meant to travel on long journeys...hyperspace certainly speeds things up. Plus, we don't have the Masaki house this time around, so..."

"Oh, yeah!" blinked Tenchi. "Where're we gonna sleep and cook and all that? I mean, there's not really much onboard for us to work with..."

Grinning, the ex-pirate throw down a full house. "Don't worry about that, Tenchi! I know how boring it'd be to spend a month on board here. But Ryo-Ohki needs rest as much as we do, and as Sasami has indicated, we could always use some entertainment ourselves...So, I figured we'd spend each night some planetary resort, maybe even a few nights if we like it enough!"

"Ahem!" asked Ayeka, raising an eyebrow as she folded her hand. "And how do you expect to afford this? I can assure you I am not using Jurai's royal treasury to fund your drinking binges again!"

Sticking her tongue out at the princess, Ryoko began to chuckle almost evilly...at best it was mildly disconcerting. She whipped out a golden credit card, holding it up as though it were a work of art.

"Ta dah! Washu's Golden Credit Card of Infinite Funds!" she stated, continuing to snicker. "It's an untraceable account linked to the Galactic Bank itself, though it's covered by a dummy account and some unnecessarily confusing documentation."

Tenchi threw down four of a kind, causing Ryoko to blink in frustration and surprise. "I really don't feel right about this..." he sighed, scooping up the pile of chips in the pot.

"Oh, you worry too much, Tenchi!" giggled Sasami. "I think it's a great idea!"

"Really, Sasami!" scolded Ayeka. "Tenchi raises a good point; it's just not scrupulous!"

Ryoko smirked, baring one of her canines. "Well, Princess, if you'd prefer to spend the night in an alleyway somewhere, go right ahead. Me, I'll be curled up with Tenchi on a soft and satin-covered mattress!"

At this, Ayeka let out an "Erk!" and caused the cards she'd been attempting to shuffle to explode outward. She forced herself to regain her composure as quickly as she'd lost it. "Well, I can't very well allow that to happen, now can I? I suppose I will subject myself to your ways."

"How wonderful..." muttered Ryoko, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The gang headed towards a hotel labeled in some exotic language, glancing about at their surroundings. Though it was a world that had made contact with galactic civilization, it didn't appear drastically different in technology than Earth. The four of them had descended upon a metropolitan area, and while the buildings seemed a bit sleeker and the streets littered with hover cars rather than against the road, it carried a semblance of New York City.

Snickering with glee, Ryoko paid for the penthouse suite with the golden card. The concierge directed them to a separate elevator, and two uniformed youths politely took their bags and disappeared around a corner. Shrugging, they allowed the elevator to close them in.

As they emerged, their jaws dropped nearly to the floor as the glanced about their "room." A massive living area dominated by an extremely comfortable looking sofa featured a huge view screen and sound system, plus a few table top games that Tenchi was unfamiliar with. Their kitchen was impressive for a hotel; some kind of reflective counters with the latest in kitchen technology. Two doors were on one wall, each leading to a bedroom with a queen sized bed. On the other wall was yet another door, this one concealing what the concierge had assured them was a massive bathroom, complete with a hot tub that could fit six. All in all, a most impressive "room."

They found their bags laid out in the rooms; Ayeka's and Sasami's in one, Ryoko's and Tenchi's in the other. "Heheheh!" chuckled Ryoko. "It seems like Tenchi and I are sharing a room tonight!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, pretending his sigh of frustration didn't hurt.

"I think not!" sputtered Ayeka. "You can sleep on the floor of our room!" Her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Oh yeah?!" growled Ryoko, butting her head against Ayeka's.

"Yeah!" responded the princess, pushing back with her own forehead.

"Enough, you two!" yelled Tenchi. "This isn't my house, you can't blow everything up here!" Heaving sighs of exasperation, the girls pulled apart, refusing to look at one another. "Look," continued the only male in the group, "Ryoko can have 'my' room, and I'll sleep on the couch...I'm fine with that, alright?"

"Oh, no, Tenchi!" cried the two girls at the same time, united in their caring. "I'll take the floor, don't worry!" smiled Ryoko. "Besides, I'll probably be on the roof most of the night anyway...I think that last door there leads up to it, not like I need it!"

Ayeka was about to make a comment about demons and their powers, when she noticed her sister wince and hold her stomach. "What is it, Sasami?" she asked, kneeling down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Sasami fell forward into Ayeka's arms, still clutching her stomach. "My...tummy..." she muttered, the words apparently taking great effort to escape from the offending organ. She allowed her worried sister to lead her to the couch, where she lay down, breathing heavily.

Tenchi, watching intently, lighted on an idea. "I'll go get some medicine; there's got to be a drug store around here, and they'll have something generic for stomachs, I'm sure of it!"

Ayeka nodded, the worry in her face momentarily glazed over by relief. "Ryoko, let him borrow the card, will you?"

"I can't..." sighed Ryoko. "Woah, woah!" she said, holding up her hands in order to cut off Ayeka's protest. "I meant I really can't! It's coded to my thumbprint! But don't worry, I'll go with him..." She looked seriously at Ayeka. "And don't worry, I won't try anything...I know that now's not the time, alright?"

Again, the princess nodded, gratefully this time. "Thank you both. I'll stay here...I don't think I could leave her right now..."

Tenchi nodded, smiling reassuringly. He leaned down near Sasami. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. We'll be back in a flash, alright?"

Sasami nodded, managing to smile through her aches.

* * *

"This should work," said Tenchi, pulling a bottle from one of the shelves in the drugstore the concierge had given them directions to. Ryoko, who would been searching for something useful on the opposite shelf, halted her attentions to glance at the bottle.

"It's not for children," she said, pointing at a tiny warning on the side. "The one next to it should do the trick, though!"

Tenchi blinked, surprised that he'd missed that. "Ah...good catch, Ryoko!" Exchanging the bottle in his hand for the right one, he headed to the register.

As they collected their receipt and the bagged bottle, Tenchi smiled at the pirate. "Thank you for helping out, Ryoko. I appreciate it, and I know Sasami and Ayeka do, too."

She crossed her arms behind her head as the automatic door opened, lifting her chin as she closed her eyes. "Huh, it was nothing." Peeking at him with one amber eye, she stayed silent for a moment.

"...Are you surprised?"

Tenchi continued smiling warmly, understanding the intent of the question. "Not at all...I know how much you care for all of us, even Ayeka; if you've proven anything, it's that, time and time again. You're a big part of our little group Ryoko, and I don't doubt that your spirit is at least partially responsible."

Ryoko blushed, closing her eyes again. "Feh," she muttered. Inwardly, though, her smile was as joyful as Tenchi's.

They walked in silence for a little while, until Tenchi spoke to the unobserving Ryoko.

"Erm...pole."

"Huh?" she responded, opening her eyes just in time to see the metal sign post collide with her head.

* * *

"She seems to be resting peacefully now," smiled Ayeka, visibly relaxing. "Thank you both, again."

"Like I said, don't mention it!" smirked Ryoko. "Leave that in my hands; I'll bring it up when I need to get you to do something for me!"

Tenchi rolled his, laughing. "Oh, Ryoko..." He turned back to the elder princess. "Would you like me to carry her to bed, Ayeka?" he asked, gesturing towards the sleeping Sasami.

"That would be lovely," smiled the young woman. "I think I shall retire myself, as well. I'm a bit tired from our journey here."

"Sure thing," nodded Tenchi. Gently, he scooped the light body of Sasami into his competent arms, and carefully maneuvered her into the bedroom and, subsequently, the bed. Ayeka followed him, smiling at his show of gentility and kindness. "Thank you, Lord Tenchi," she said. Blushing slightly, she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. She stepped into the room as his cheeks began to redden.

"Well, goodnight Princess..." muttered Ryoko, her eyes shadowed by her bangs as she felt her heart tug at the kiss. "I'll be on the roof for a while. Don't worry, I'll be quiet when I come to bed." With that, she phased through the ceiling, headed for the escape of the open sky.

Biting her lip slightly, Ayeka felt a bit guilty. "Well...are you off to bed, too?" she asked Tenchi, who was still glancing at where Ryoko had gone through the ceiling.

"Ah...not yet," he responded, distracted. "I think I'll pour myself something to drink, maybe watch some television. I'm pretty awake, actually."

Ayeka nodded, smiling lightly, still blushing. "Goodnight, then, Lord Tenchi." With that, she closed the door, leaving the boy pondering his relationship troubles yet again.

Sighing, he headed towards the kitchen, and set about preparing himself some hot chocolate. Glancing again at the ceiling, he grabbed two mugs from the cabinet.

* * *

Ryoko sat on lip of the roof, feet dangling into nothingness. She sighed; she'd seen that kiss once in person, and a thousand times in her head as the minutes progressed. It hurt her, in a way she'd sworn she'd never allow herself to feel...and yet she _always_ seemed to be feeling that way when it came to Tenchi.

Why didn't he love her back? After all she had tried to do for him...well, she couldn't blame him there, she thought bitterly. She really was quite the monster...it'd make sense that he'd want someone pretty and refined, someone like -

"Hot chocolate?"

She blinked, rocked from her depressing reverie by the smiling face of Tenchi leaning down towards her, a steaming mug of cocoa held out to her. Speechless, she took the mug, staring at him as he sat next to her.

"Nice view, huh?" he asked rather rhetorically as he sipped his chocolate and gazed outward.

"...Tenchi."

He continued staring out, still smiling. "Yes?"

"Why'd you come up here?" Ryoko asked. "Why even bother with me? You know you're going to pick Ayeka before too long...I mean, you've got the whole same race, some status thing going on, and you-"

"Ryoko."

She was silenced by those three syllables. Finally, he brought his mocha eyes back to her amber ones, the smile still present.

"Look. I know I'm supposed to make some kind of choice between you two. I know I'm dense, but naiveté only goes so far. The fact is, it's going to be hard. Everything's up in the air right now, and I can honestly say that I've no idea how it's going to end. So do me a favor: don't worry about it. It'll happen naturally, whatever 'it' may be, so we just have to wait until it becomes obvious. If we spent our time dwelling on our fears, we'd never accomplish anything, you know?"

She was speechless yet again. How was he so kind, so understanding? Sipping the cocoa, she put it down beside her and leaned her head against his shoulder. Expecting a gentle push or some kind of stammered apology and a quick escape, she was not prepared for the arm that gently wrapped around her shoulders, sending chills down her spine. Blushing slightly, she was egged on by this contact.

"...Tenchi?"

"Yeah?"

"...can I kiss your cheek, too?"

Tenchi was silent for a moment, and inwardly Ryoko kicked herself. _Too forward, you idiot!_ she hissed. _You know he hates that!_

"I won't say that you can't" was Tenchi's final answer, surprising Ryoko and filling her with joy. Slowly, she stretched upward, until she was able to gently brush her lips across his cheek.

"Good night, Tenchi..." she whispered, phasing out before she made a fool of herself. Now Tenchi was the one sitting alone, gazing at the cityscape below him. He sighed.

In her room, Ryoko lay on the futon they'd found under one of the beds, gently pressed a finger against one of her lips, unaware that Ayeka was doing the same thing a few feet away

* * *

Rightio, chapter two is up, and in record time (for me at least)! A little shorter, but more amusing in my opinion...a bit more light hearted, and easier for me to write, since there're only 3 main characters in this chapter. I dunno what the next chapter's gonna be about, but it should be good. I know this one seemed Ryoko-sided, and that's probably going to be the case for much of this fic...I'm biased, since I love her myself

I'm a bit sad that I didn't get any reviews, but then again, it _has_ only been 24 hours. And maybe having two chapters will help...any kinda criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Anyway, peace out till hopefully tomorrow,

-Leave

Disclaimer: I own none of these crazy kids. Except the concierge. He's all mine.


End file.
